


Menace

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [23]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Androids, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Prompt Fill, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Request for Android AU FunPoison and "A goofy kiss"!
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Menace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/gifts).



“No, Pois, stop I’m—”

Party dug their fingers into Ghoul’s sides again and he let out a peal of laughter.

“You never aid you were ticklish,” marvelled Party. He settled his weight a little more firmly over Ghoul’s hips, easily overtaking Ghoul’s attempts at pushing him off.

Between giggles, Ghoul replied, “I didn’t— didn’ think you— Did Jet put you up t’ this?” He grabbed Party’s wrists and stilled them momentarily. “I didn’t think you knew what ticklish was.”

“Of course I knew what ticklish is! I’m offended and hurt and—” Party dragged his fingers up Ghoul’s ribs to his armpits. “Yeah, Jet put me up to it. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ghoul didn’t reply for a minute, twisting underneath Party while shrieking with laughter. He finally caught his breath when Party relented and fixed them with a soft glare.

“I knew you’d be a bastard ‘bout it,” he panted.

“You know me too—” Ghoul succeeded in flipping them over and scrambled to pin Party to the floor “—well.”

“‘M gonna code you to be ticklish, see how you like it.”

Unimpressed and unaffected by Ghoul’s attempts to make him laugh, Party reached up for Ghoul’s jaw with their one free hand. “Good luck with that,” they murmured, then pulled Ghoul down into a kiss.

He sighed against Party’s lips for a moment, then shrieked and pulled back again when Party’s hand slid to his waist.

“You’re so jumpy,” Party kissed Ghoul again. “I was just gettin’ a better grip.”

“You’re a bad liar,” countered Ghoul.

Still, he didn’t put up a whole lot of resistance when Party flipped them back over, tickling Ghoul for a moment longer before leaning back down.

“I didn’t hear any complaints.”

Nor would he, when Ghoul grabbed his collar and pulled him the rest of the way in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Teeth](wishiwasthemoon-tonight.tumblr.com) for the request and thanks everyone else for reading!  
> [Request a prompt and a pairing!](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/640943430988644352/callunavulgari-send-me-one-of-the-following)


End file.
